vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serenade.EXE
Summary Serenade.EXE is the number one ranked Navi in the Undernet under the epithets "S" and "UnderKing", having defeated countless other Navis to obtain his position and is thus one of the most powerful NetNavis in existence. MegaMan.EXE meets Serenade during the story to acquire the Giga Freeze program in hopes of stopping Bass.EXE and Alpha. In the post-game, Serenade can be faced after defeating MistMan.EXE or BowlMan.EXE depending on the version of the game. After being defeated, Serenade reveals that he defeated Bass after a grueling battle that lasted days before bestowing the title of UnderKing to Mega Man and leaving. He is heavily implied to be the NetNavi of Mamoru, a boy who has the same illness that killed Hub Hikari and is an admirer of Lan and Mega Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Serenade, "S", "UnderKing", Number One Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Androgynous, but referred to as a "he" in translated works Age: Unknown. AI Age should be at least 8-10 Years Old (the same age as Mamoru) Classification: NetNavi, UnderKing, Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can completely ignore intangibility and nullify forcefields), Shockwave Creation, Sealing (Can place virtually any target in permanent stasis, disabling all of their functions with the Giga Freeze program), Additional powers though Battle Chips if he has an Operator but not explicitly displayed in practice Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (On par with a serious MegaMan.EXE who defeated Alpha. Serenade also defeated a bloodlusted Bass.EXE who is equipped with the Dark Aura, which is designed to survive the end of the Cyber World) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with MegaMan.EXE, who fought Geo Stelar, who moves at least 2.6 Billion times the speed of light from his feat of walking to Sagittarius A* in a few minutes and could travel around the entire Cyber World in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (Defeated Bass, who could easily crush the Dark Aura designed to survive the collapse of the Digital World, and gave MegaMan.EXE a serious fight) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Withstood the attacks of MegaMan.EXE and shrugged off attacks from Bass.EXE) Stamina: Very high, fought with Bass for days before defeating him and easily survives his battle with MegaMan.EXE when most other Navis would be deleted and is not even winded by the encounter. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with direct attacks (Matches the opponent with reflection). Interplanetary with projectiles. Low Multiversal with the Giga Freeze attack. Standard Equipment: His Raiment Shield, may be able to use Battle Chips. Intelligence: Serenade is a highly perceptive and calm fighter, loving and respecting his opponents and their abilities and never holding back in his battles. Despite his Operator's poor health and lack of access to Battle Chips, he became the single most feared Navi in the Undernet next to Bass.EXE and later his successor, MegaMan.EXE, after triumphing over countless other Navis for the position of Number One, showing incredible critical thinking abilities to supplement his overwhelming battle performance. Weaknesses: Raiment Shield will fail to work if his movements are completely restrained (which is only achievable in-game if all space around him is locked down with the AreaGrab chip). It can also be bypassed by indirect attacks such, as poison and bug damage. His shield is lowered while using Holy Shock. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Raiment Shield: Serenade is able to block almost any attack with his Raiment Shield, redirecting the force of the attack as a powerful shockwave back towards his assailant whenever an attack is blocked in this manner. In addition, the shield does not appear to have any blind spots, even blocking attacks that strike Serenade from behind (such as the bombardment attack Hyper Burst). It even works while time is stopped. The range from which the attack is fired appears to be irrelevant, and as long as Serenade does not attack the shield remains permanently active, rendering him nearly impossible to damage by conventional means. Conversely, his opponent will not be struck with the shockwaves if they stop attacking, emphasizing Serenade's theme of "Mercy". * Saint's Light: Serenade fires an orb of condensed light energy that follows a zigzag pattern as it makes its way towards his opponent. This attack also ignores intangibility since it can hit Mega Man even while the latter is using the Invis chip. * Holy Shock: Serenade holds his hand out in front of him before emanating a bright flash, stunning opponents before pushing them away with a powerful gust of wind. This gust is able to virtually nullify any forcefield on contact, regardless of their composition or power, allowing him to easily disable the mighty Dark Aura. However, this attack has limited range and works in a spread pattern, meaning that there are blind spots to this attack if the target retreats quickly enough. In addition, Serenade must deactivate his Raiment Shield the moment he uses this attack. * Giga Freeze: As the guardian of the Giga Freeze program it is presumed that Serenade is also able to handle its great power, allowing him to forcibly place his target in stasis for all eternity while halting all of their functions. According to Serenade, the program has the capacity to freeze the entire Cyber World solid if used incorrectly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2